


tell me that you love me too

by ciuucalata



Series: how would you feel? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: Lance doesn’t remember when he started to fall in love with Keith, but he remembers all the moments that made him realize it. And everytime he’d feel so overwhelmed by this feeling that he couldn’t help himself but tell Keith that he’s in love with him.or five times Lance tells Keith he's in love with him and the one time he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> i really love reading these kind of fanfics and i've always wanted to write one, so ta-daa here it is
> 
> and i wrote it for rea because someone needed to calm down her angsty ass and what other way to do it than with fluff??(also check out her fanfics, they are amazing)
> 
> just a heads up before you start reading but english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out if you find any

i.

Lance doesn’t remember when he started to fall in love with Keith, but he remembers all the moments that made him realize it. And everytime he’d feel so overwhelmed by this feeling that he couldn’t help himself but tell Keith that he’s in love with him.

The first time it happened, there was only the two of them in their dark living room, the only light coming from the TV. They were watching Howl’s Moving Castle(by Lance’s insistence) and he remembers that he commented something about the characters that made Keith laugh so hard that he fell off the couch. It was then, watching him as he covered his face with his hands, that Lance said for the first time, “I’m so in love with you.”

It took both of them by surprise. Keith’s laugh abruptly stopped and Lance stopped breathing. The movie was still going but it was long forgotten. None of them moved for what felt like forever but more than a couple minutes couldn’t have passed.

Finally, Keith peaked at Lance through his fingers and it was when the two boys made eye contact that Lance’s words finally made an impact on both of them. Lance’s whole face and ears were on fire but for the love of God he couldn’t look away from Keith’s eyes.

“What?” Keith whispered, almost like he didn’t have the courage to say it louder. He cleared his throat, though, and repeated the question. He was still covering his face with his hands but Lance could see how red his ears and neck were.

Lance wet his lips and for just two seconds he wondered if he should lie and make a joke. “I’m in love with you,” he announced in the end, not only for Keith, but also for himself. Tasting the words inside his mouth, his mind, his heart and it left behind so much warmth that he knew he could never lie about his feelings.

Keith’s eyes widened again and he finally moved his hands from his face. He sat up, the blanket that he had been wrapped in until now falling off one of his shoulders. He wasn’t looking at the other boy but it seemed like that was all Lance could do. He watched him as he fidgeted with his shirt, he watched him look around the room like it held his answer and he watched him come to a conclusion when Keith met Lance’s eyes.

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t feel the same way,” he admitted, his voice filled with determination but eyes soft.

Lance let out a shaking breath, nodding his head as his eyes finally looked away from the boy he was in love with. Well, it wasn’t like he was expecting a different answer but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt. Oh fuck, now he had to deal with this until it goes away( _if it goes away_ ). He’d see Keith everyday and it’d be hella awkward between them and then he'd have to move out and find another place and another roommate and then he’d lose all his amazing friends-

“But thank you,” Keith said making Lance look once again at him.

And the words were once again on the tip of his tongue when Keith smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

ii.

Lance couldn’t understand if Keith was acting like nothing happened because he didn’t think Lance was serious or because he wanted to forget about it. Either way, it didn’t sit well with Lance.

It wasn’t like he wanted to force his feelings onto Keith because the poor boy was already dealing with so much, but he’d also like it if his feelings were validated.

Sure, Keith never made fun for confessing like that and it seemed like he didn’t tell anybody, but the fact that he was acting so normal while Lance was having a life changing revelation every time he saw that boy wasn’t fair.

“Life’s not fair, buddy,” Hunk reminded him after Lance told him what happened between him and Keith. “And maybe he’s trying to act normal to not make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Yeah, okay, but-...”

“No _buts,_ Lance.” Hunk got up from his seat and put his empty plate in the sink to wash later. He turned then to face his best friend, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “You have to understand that Keith is also in a difficult situation. You two live together and I don’t think he forgot that you are in love with him but more like he chooses to ignore this so that it wouldn’t be awkward between you two.”

As soon as Hunk finished talking, he realized that he could’ve phrased his words better. He knew how Lance could get and it wouldn’t be good. But he was pleasantly surprised to see Lance only pout and look down at the leftover food in his plate as he was moving it around.

“You’re right,” Lance admitted and Hunk couldn’t help but smile proudly at his best friend.

A few days later it was Keith’s turn to go eat dinner with his brother, Shiro. Lance was sitting on the sofa, watching the other boy walk around the room looking for his phone. Lance didn’t offer help because while he may be in love with Keith, it didn’t mean that it wasn’t funny watching him mumble things under his breath as he turned the room upside down in his search, only to realize later that he had his phone in his pocket all this time.

“Well, I’m off,” Keith sighed patting his jacket one last time to make sure that he had his phone. “See you later!”

“You know I’m in love with you, right?”

Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit. He didn’t mean to say that. Now or ever again. But of course his mouth had a mind of its own and did things like this all the time. Hunk’s disappointed face flashed before his eyes and he started to feel guilty.

He was surprised, though, to see Keith stumble on nothing and almost fall down, still managing somehow to regain his balance quickly. He turned to look at Lance and this time there were no hands covering his face or poor light coming from the TV as the only source to help him see Keith’s reaction. Which meant that for the first time Lance could see the flustered expression and the burning red taking over Keith’s face.

They stared at eachother for only a second before Lance wanted to punch himself. “I’m so-...!”

“I know,” Keith said softly but he wasn’t looking at Lance again.

“Look, Keith,” Lance tried to recover quickly, choosing to ignore the fact that Keith just spoke. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. This is something that I have to deal with and you don’t have to-...”

“Lance, I know,” Keith smiled at him, interrupting him once again. “And I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t feel the same way. Story of my life,” he tried to joke. “It’s not the first time someone pretty rejects me. Now go before Shiro starts calling me worried about you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, Lance liked to think it was more out of habit and with a hint of fondness, and smiled one last time at Lance before leaving the room. “Thank you, Lance.”

 

* * *

 

iii.

Pidge didn’t usually spend the night over when they and Keith had their movie night but they were already looking half asleep from the moment they stepped inside the apartment. They had dark bags under their eyes and face white as a sheet, when they talked it was too slow, almost monotone, and they were glaring at everything. Soon Lance would realize that they weren’t doing it to be mean, more like they tried to focus their vision on what they looked at but didn’t succeed.

“I’m so ready for this,” they whispered, curling up on the sofa with the blanket under their chin and looking with determination at the TV, only to fall asleep barely twenty minutes into the movie.

After a whispered argument on where they should sleep ( _“They’re sleeping in my bed, Lance!” “You can’t even call that a bed, Keith! It’s full of books.”_ ) that made Pidge wake up looking ready to murder both of them, they let them decide.

“Just let me sleep here,” they whined covering their head with the blanket. “I don’t care as long as you two stop fighting over useless things.”

“Keith’s bed situation isn’t useless. How does he even sleep there?”

“It’s just a bed, Lance. I shove aside the books and sleep.”

“When was the last time you even changed the bed sheets?”

“Oh my god, why do you care so much? You’re not the one sleeping in it.”

“No, but the guy I’m in love with is and-“

“WAIT! _WHAT?”_ Pidge gaped getting out from under their blanket and looking at the two boys wide awake and far too shocked.

“Uum…” Keith and Lance said both at the same time, glancing at eachother from the corner of their eyes. It wasn’t like Lance wanted his feelings to be a secret but it was still something personal and new to him. He also knew that Keith was kind of a private person and, even though this was all Lance, it still involved Keith.

Lance didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“You know what?” Pidge sighed, looking from one boy to another more curious now than anything. “I don’t wanna know. This will be something future Pidge will deal with. Present Pidge is going to go back to sleep and they don’t want to hear another word from you two.”

And with that said, they dismissed Lance and Keith by covering their head once again with the blanket.

Lance sighed and, with looking one last time at Keith, he turned off the TV before going towards his bedroom. He knew Keith was following him, after all their rooms were one in front of the other, and the air between them was too awkward. Now he understood why Keith wanted ignore all this mess. Why did he keep fucking this up? If this went on, not only would he end up with a broken heart, but he’d also lose one of his best friends.

“Lance,” Keith called him right before he stepped inside his room. Lance closed his eyes and cursed too quietly for Keith to hear. Man, what he’d give to get out of this mess. “Lance,” Keith repeated, this time more serious.

Lance sighed and turned to face him, knowing exactly what the other boy was going to say. “Look, we’ve already been through this. You’re sorry, you don’t feel the same way and I understand. It’s not like I was expecting you to actually be in love with me.” He winced when he hadn’t been able to hide the hurt in his voice. “But I also want to apologize. I keep on telling you how I feel and I know that it is hard for you too, so, I’m sorry.”

Keith looked surprised at Lance at the beginning of his little speech, like he hadn’t expected this to happen when he called out his name. That look was soon replaced by a smile that Lance knew all too well, that he loved and dreaded at the same time, because it meant that Keith was going to say “Thank you.”

* * *

 

iv.

Shiro and Keith never grew up together like Lance and his siblings did, yet they had a better relationship and were similar in so many ways that at the beginning Lance thought they were lying to him.

But there was one thing that made Lance realize that they were saying the truth and that was the fact that their taste in movies were totally different. Well, Lance and his siblings also had different tastes when it came to what to watch when they all went to the cinema, but at the end of the night they were all pleased with the pick. Sometimes it even became the family’s new favorite.

When Keith and Shiro were going to the cinema, though, they had to make plans with weeks before on what movie to choose and even then they wouldn’t go because they’d get into some stupid fight.

Like this one for example: Keith wanted to watch Shutter Island while Shiro wanted something… less Keith approved.

“What does that even mean, Takashi?” Keith scoffed crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Shiro sighed and also turned to look at Keith. “It means I want something that I can enjoy, too.”

“They’re movies. No matter the genre, they are made to be enjoyed,” Keith explained like they already had this argument. And Lance knew they did, he had been present to almost all of them.

“Lance!” Shiro called him and both brothers turned to look at him, similar frowns on their faces. He just smiled at them, enjoying for once to be an outsider during a sibling fight. “Please tell Keith that his taste in movies sucks!”

Lance looked from Shiro to Keith and then back at Shiro, biting his lip so they wouldn’t see how much he wanted to laugh at the two of them. Man, if his arguments with his siblings were like this too, he totally understood why his parents never got between them.

“I honestly don’t mind his picks,” he shrugged which made Shiro groan.

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like this,” he muttered under his breath and Keith, who was smiling at Lance until then, turned to glare at his brother. Maybe it was wistful thinking, but Lance thought he saw something protective sparkle in his eyes.

“You can’t blame me for being in love with your brother, dude,” Lance joked nudging Shiro in the arm with his elbow.

“No, you’re right. He’s to blame,” Shiro sighed and turned to look at the movie posters. A mournful look appeared in his eyes and he sighed once again. “I’m going to tell the others that we’re seeing Keith’s pick.”

“Pidge is going to be ecstatic.” Lance laughed when Shiro groaned again before leaving the two boys alone. “Okay, let’s go buy the tickets!” he announced but before he could make a few steps, Keith took one of his hands and tugged, making Lance turn to look at that damn smile.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

v.

Even though they’ve been living together for almost a year now, Lance and Keith never met in the morning during breakfast. Lance woke up too late and he usually had breakfast in his car meanwhile Keith woke up way too early doing God knew what.

It was strange but something they both accepted and moved on from. They spent plenty of time together throughout the day so it wasn’t like the morning was the only time they could see eachother. Yet Lance still couldn’t help but wonder what would it be like to see Keith in his pajamas, still half-asleep, with bed head and sleepy eyes.

Well, his wish became reality when both of them spent the night over at Allura’s after her birthday party. Obviously, at that time he hadn’t realized what was going to happen when he woke up in the morning to the sound of Coran singing loudly in the kitchen along the radio and the smell of pancakes in the house.

“Good morning!” he beamed sitting down at the table beside Allura who was glaring at her coffee.

“I can’t understand how is it possible for you two to be so happy at this hour? Are you even human at all?” she mumbled, fingers pressed to her temples as if it would help with the headache. Coran laughed turning over another pancake, but it was Lance the one who answered her.

“Well, what are you doing up so early if you hate morning so much?”

Allura put her arms on the table, cupping the mug in both hands as she sighed deeply. “Coran’s pancakes are amazing when they’re still hot, but once they get cold they turn to stone.”

“I heard that,” Coran snorted.

“I wanted you to hear it,” she replied. “Seriously, Coran, how do you even do it?”

Lance got up from his seat, laughing as the two started talking about eachother’s disastrous adventures in the kitchen, and got himself some coffee too. He honestly missed this kind of environment around him. It was almost like he was back home, his siblings being as energetic and loud as he was in the morning while his parents were eating calmly their breakfast and ignoring their children.

He should visit them soon.

He turned to face Allura and Coran once again, drinking from his coffee to hide his sigh only to spit it back when he saw Keith standing at the door, rubbing one of his eyes with this fingers. He, unlike Lance, slept in his clothes that he wore for the party and they were all wrinkled. Lance briefly wondered how did he manage to sleep with jeans on.

Allura and Coran didn’t see him and Keith didn’t seem to care about them, but he did look around the room like he was looking for something. Once his eyes met Lance’s, a soft and sleepy smile appeared on his lips and he slowly walked towards him.

Lance was frozen. He didn’t even know if he was breathing and, honestly, he didn’t even care as long as Keith kept smiling at him like that.

“Smells good,” Keith mumbled when he stopped in front of Lance, looking down at the coffee mug now.

“Here!” Lance said, giving him his coffee because he’d honestly do anything at this point for the soft boy that was standing in front of him. Keith hummed, pleased or confused Lance wasn’t sure, but he still took the mug. “I’m so in love with you,” he whispered as quietly as he could. “Holy shit.”

Keith looked up at him then while drinking the coffee and Lance saw something shift in his eyes but he couldn’t understand what. He smiled once again at Lance as he set the mug aside, head tilted just a little to the side. Enough to make Lance want to scream at how cute he looked.

Keith let out a huff of breath, almost like he was laughing at himself, and without warning he leaned in and kissed Lance on the check.

Now Lance was sure that he wasn’t breathing. He could hear the beating of his heart in his own ears and his vision became a little blurry with all the blood that suddenly went to his face, his knees felt a little weak and his arms were useless at his side. He was gone for sure but he still heard the two words Keith whispered in his ear. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

+i.

Oh boy oh boy oh boy.

Lance is dead.

He’s sure of that just like he’s sure that the ocean is his mom’s favorite place; just like he’s sure that his dad hates the rain; just like he’s sure his siblings are the best part of him; and just like he is sure that he is in love with Keith.

Now, thinking about it, Lance is dead because of Keith.

It’s been months since he first told Keith he’s in love with him and Lance thought that it’d go away just like it happened with others but he didn’t consider one thing then: that he’d fall deeper in love with this boy.

He knows that you never get to choose the way or the person that you fall for but the way Keith makes him feel is something else entirely. At the beginning it had been an overwhelming feeling like his heart caught fire eveytime he saw or thought of Keith, but as time passed, it just became a part of him. Of them.

Now when he thinks of Keith, there are no raging waves of nervousness taking over him or fire burning his insides, only calmness and warmth. Like a camp fire at night. Like a summer day at the beach. Like this moment where he is surrounded by all of his friends as they watch the sun rise, silent and still and content. A moment that later will become one of his favorite memories.

He feels someone making his way over to him and even without looking he knows that it’s Keith the one who sits beside him. For a long time they don’t say anything and Lance is very happy to stay like this. Maybe for the first time his mouth wouldn’t get ahead of himself.

The sky is slowly turning into a cold violet that gradually becomes pinker and pinker until the clouds look like they are on fire. They can’t see the sun because of the mountains that are in its way, but the fast moving burning clouds are a spectacle enough to satisfy them.

Lance never realized until then, but the moments when the sun wakes up are possible the most quiet the world ever knows. And he only realizes it because Keith takes one of his hands and whispers for only the two of them, “I’m in love with you.”

Lance looks slowly at him, with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. He opens his mouth but not a even sound comes out. His brain threw away all the words he wanted to say in this moment every time he dreamt of this before and instead replayed all the moments he told Keith he was in love with him.

“Thank you,” he smirks and Keith laughs, like he was expecting this to happen. “I feel the same way,” he whispered leaning in and kissing Keith on the cheek, then the other, on his forehead, on his nose and every inch of his face that Lane loved so much.

Keith keeps laughing and tries to move away, but only succeeds in laying on his back as Lance follows him on his way down.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he keeps whispering if only to hear Keith’s laugh again before they kiss.

Lance doesn’t remember when he started to fall in love with Keith, but he remembers all the moments that made him realize it. And everytime he’d feel so overwhelmed by this feeling that he couldn’t help himself but tell Keith that he’s in love with him.

And now Keith would say it back everytime.

**Author's Note:**

> this could also be called the five times Keith thanks Lance and the one time he doesn't, it was honestly hard to choose between these two cause both of them are accurate
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading this and don't forget to leave a comment (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> you can aslo find me on tumblr @[ciuucalata](http://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
